


Hunger

by nogara43



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: F/M, Sexual Situations, rated r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogara43/pseuds/nogara43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent flirtation turns into something more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

Hunger

 

Summary: when what starts out as an innocent flirtation turns into something more…

CCPxSaniwa. Some sexuality involved.

 

 

“Welcome back”.

The expedition team that had left yesterday came back as S greeted them all; Mitsutada, Hasabe, Tsurumaru and Kuniyuki. They looked somewhat disheveled but luckily no casualties were reported. On the way to her room, she ran into Mitsutada, one of a few swords that she had especially bonded with(he and the other Dategumi were close to her, while she also bonded with the Tantous). “Good job today!” She gave him a warm smile.

"Aruji-chan,” he returned with an equally friendly and warm smile. “Did you miss me when I was gone?”

“Of course! I had no one to chat with late at night nor did I have anyone to cook with. Souza-San’s food wasn't that bad though…nor was he bad company.”

“That's good but you don't have to worry now that I'm back.” He ruffled her hair playfully. “I'm going to go wash up. Feeling sticky like this isn't cool at all. I'm going to get a shower” 

“Ok.” She began to think of something else when she caught him glancing back. He smirked, “Did you need me for anything else, Aruji-chan?”

“Why,did you need me to wash your back?”

He then looked at her. “If I allowed you to do so, then I should wash yours, right?” He approached her closer. He brushed a piece of her hair away. Her green eyes were completely focused on him, teasing but yet something else. He knew she was cute the first time they met after she summoned him (“All right! I got one of Date Musamune’s swords!) and looking at her now, he realized why everyone, even the hard to please swords like Watanuki-kun and his own Ookurihara learned to warm up to her.

“You're blushing”. He stroked her right cheek. 

"So are you." As much as S did not want to admit it, Shoudaikiri was one of a small group of swords that she liked to use due to each man’s various strengths. However, he had grown into something more than that with her; someone who had become a true friend. 

A true friend that she had fallen for and now wanted.

“What would you do if I followed you?” She touched his face gently. “It's not like I haven't seen your scars before. Nor you at your most uncool.” 

That threw him off for a second, as red appeared on his cheeks. They both drew closer. He began to trace her lips hungrily with his thumb. “You really are a crazy master.”

“Probably”, She laughed. 

He kissed her passionately. At first, she did blush. Then she kissed him deeply right back as they were against the wall. He whispered in her right ear, “Are you sure, Aruji-chan, that this is okay?” 

“It's…fine.” Her body grew hot. They looked at each one more time, knowing that once whatever had just started between them wasn't about to stop for awhile. He made the first move, by untying her obi. She undid his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. Her kimono slipped down past her shoulders and he showered her with deep kisses. She stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. Her kimono fell to the floor as she felt herself feel wet. 

“I am truly sorry for this Aruji-chan”, he bit her upper lip gently, “but what I want to do to you might hurt for a brief second. I promise.” He entwined his hands with hers as he eased her against his body. She kissed him deeply in reply.

"I want you too, Shoudaikiri-kun.” She smiled, “don't stop.”

He pushed himself into her, as both lovers shuddered. She felt a shot of minor pain as he pushed. Then she let out a moan, as her body felt as if a button was suddenly turned on. “Oh…ah…”

He moaned too as he grew more intense. He whispered in a husky voice, “I’m…I’m going to come…” He bit her neck gently, “God, you're delicious..” 

Then they both gasped one last time. His body relaxed as he kissed her breasts. She stroked his hair gently, serene and happy. 

“Are you okay?” He grinned back. He, as she could tell from his eye, was happy as well. “I'm sorry if it got rough there for a second”.

“I'm fine. Actually, I'm happy…”  
He wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her back. “I'm happy too. I've wanted you for some time now but I didn't think it'd be cool or even proper to pursue you. You are my master after all.”

 

Fini.

 

Hope this didn't sound too stupid. Thank you for your time!


End file.
